


Gingerbread Biscuits

by myscribblingquill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Baking, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myscribblingquill/pseuds/myscribblingquill
Summary: It's Christmas and Mary and Lily have made enough biscuits to feed half an army. Luckily they know some people who are more than happy to spend an evening decorating biscuits, and eating them afterwards of course.





	Gingerbread Biscuits

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _I bet I can fit all this gingerbread in my mouth!” “You did that last year and I don’t want to call the ER again…_

“That is a lot of gingerbread,” 

The voice startles Mary a little. She turns around to see James Potter staring in awe at the array of cookie on the kitchen table. Mary knows that she goes a little overboard with the Christmas baking, and this year is more than excessive. She partly blames her new flatmate. Lily Evans loves to bake as much as Mary does, and the two of them have spent the last three days up to their elbows in cake batter, cookie dough and gingerbread.

“A lot of gingerbread that is not to be eaten,” Lily points at him from her station at the sink washing all the dishes. 

“So you’re going to let it all go to waste?”

“You can’t eat them before they’ve been decorated,” Mary says. There’s a huge blow of freshly made icing in the center of the table, and lots of other decoration scattered around.

“When are the other’s getting here?”

“Any time now,”

The words are barely out of Mary’s mouth when there a knock on the door. James springs over the couch to open to door. He pulls Sirius in for a hug and practically ignores everyone else.

“You saw each other yesterday,” Marlene pushes past them, with Dorcas in her wake. The three of them are wearing christmas jumpers, like they’d been told to by Mary, and Dorcas was carrying a box that rattled as she set it down on the table.

They stay hugging for a few minutes, the door wide open as the four girls chat about their weeks. Dorcas moan about Marlene’s decorating techniques for their apartment, while Marlene argues back that there’s no need for colour schemes with decorations, it’s supposed to look like a mess.

“Look, there is no coordination at Christmas,” Marlene points to the tinsel and decorations that have been strung across every surface in their flat.

“In defense of the decorations, we were slightly drunk, and James was here,” Mary pours out glasses of eggnog for everyone, including James and Sirius who still haven’t left the general area of the door. 

“Where’s my hug Black?” Lily yells. She waves the tea towel at him and Sirius quickly lets go of James to envelope Lily in a hug. 

Mary toats the eggnog with Dorcas and Marlene and then shoses them over to the table. There’s likely to be half as many biscuits when they’ve finished decorating them, and Mary wants to get started before they’ve finished their first glasses of eggnog. She’d like some of the biscuits to actually be presentable. Lily and Sirius wander over from the door, just as James is about to close it only to be stopped by a loud shout.

“Hold the door,” Remus yells.

Peter’s voice comes immediately after, “Hodor,”

A pained groan goes around the room but Peter enters with a cheerful smile on his face. 

“That hurts Pete,” James clutches his heart. 

“Where are the biscuits?” Remus gives James a quick hug and then makes his way over to the table. 

When everyone has their drinks, and is organised around the table so that they can at least reach it, Mary gives the instructions that she knows will be ignored. The only rule that she really wants to stick to is no eating the biscuits, but there’s already a suspiciously empty section in front of Remus, and one of the tubes of writing icing is missing. They start with the glace icing first which needs to set before they can put the rest of the decorations on. Mary gathers up the empty bowls from the table and takes them into the kitchen to soak them. 

She’s singing along to the music when a pair of hands wrap around her waist and someone presses a kiss against her collar bone. 

“Did you forget about me?” Mary teases. She fills the last bowl, turns the tap off and twist around so she can see Sirius properly. 

“Course not, I was kidnapped,” He grins and the ducks his head to brush his lips over hers. Mary wiggles her arms under his and snuggles into his chest. His jumper smells slightly of eggnog, and the aftershave the Lily got him for his birthday. 

Sirius lets out a small sigh and rests his nose on her hair. “You smell of gingerbread,”

Mary giggles and pulls back from his a little to look up at his face, “You smell of eggnog,” She licks her lips and rises on her toes to kiss him properly this time. Their lips meet and Mary feels heat spread down her spin. He tastes of eggnog, and gingerbread cookie which he shouldn’t have been eating but Mary isn’t going to complain.

“Mare,” Sirius pulls back and runs a hand over her hair, hanging onto a strand or two to fiddle with, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just,” Mary can feel the stirring of the anxiety that she’s been trying to squash all evening, “It’s Christmas and I have to go home,”

“You’re always welcome with us,” Sirius says referring to the Potter’s where he always spends Christmas. His hand trails down her neck and fiddles with the hair at the nap of her neck. “Who’s picking you up?”

“Johnny's coming by after work and we’ll go down together,” Mary says. She misses her family, and can’t wait to see them again, she’s just not looking forward to going back to her hometown. She’s been avoiding it for months but now it’s Christmas and it feels wrong to even consider spending it with anyone but her parents. 

“Good,” Sirius nods, “We should go back,”

“Nah,” Mary shakes her head and tugs him down for another kiss. 

“I’m coming in,” Remus yells from the doorway where he’s covered his eyes with a hand, “You’d better be wearing clothes,”

“Quick grab the tea towel,” Sirius whispers to Mary, loud enough the Remus can hear it and groan at them.

“Really, in the kitchen?” Remus drops his hand just as Mary sticks the tea towel on Sirius’ head. He rolls his eyes when he sees that both of them are fully clothed. “James is about to eat all of the gingerbread unless someone stops him,”

Mary almost runs out of the kitchen. She’s not about to let James eat all the gingerbread, they’re her favourite, and she’s determined to save some for her nieces too. 

“Put the biscuit down James,” Mary warns. He’s somehow managed to stick his elbow in icing and it’s dribbled down his arm. He slowly puts the biscuit back down on the table but not with giving Mary a pleading look. “You didn’t even decorate it,”

“It was tormenting me,”

“With what it’s eyes?”

James rolls his eyes, “No, with it’s gingerbread-ness,”

Sirius and Remus return to the room, and Mary takes the opportunity to sit on Sirius’ lap. It’s closer to the table than any of the spare chairs, and this way she was keep an eye on James’ gingerbread eating. Sitting on Sirius’ lap is the obvious bonus. He doesn’t say anything just wraps his hands around her waist.

“How many have you eaten?”

“A few,”

“Not as many as Remus has,” Peter adds.

“Last time you ate gingerbread we almost called A&E when you started puking it up,” James says.

“That’s because the eggs were off,” Remus wrinkles his nose at the memory.

Sirius chuckles next to Mary’s ear and she feels her pulse race for a moment, “Blame Pete for that. He brought the eggs,”

“You were the one who didn’t cook them for long enough,” Remus objects.

“I wasn’t responsible for the cooking,”

“No one told me it wasn’t a fan oven,” James says.

“I was hoping to save some of these for Anna,” Mary interjects hoping to distract the boys from throwing the biscuits at each other. At the mention of her youngest nice James perks up. The Macdonald’s and Potter’s have been friends since both Mary and James were children, and he’s become somewhat of a favourite of her youngest niece. 

“That’s mean,” James pouts a little, and then grabs a new biscuit.

“Are you actually taking them to your parents?” Lily asks, her eyes narrow as she glares at Mary.

“Yes, I told you,. Johnny’s picking me up tomorrow,” Mary leans back into Sirius. “I’ll get Anna to pick a favourite,”

Lily shots James a smug grin but he’s too engrossed in decorating his latest biscuit. Anna is almost three and from what her brother told her last time they spoke Mary doesn’t think she’ll be too impressed with anything short of a gingerbread house. She’s doesn’t tell James or Lily that.

“Aren’t you joining in on the competition?” Sirius teases.

“Nah, I’ve already got her a present that will make sure I’m the favourite,” Mary grins. She grabs a cookie that’s already been decorated and inspects the decoration. It’s a typical gingerbread snowman with a dopey grin on its face and a scarf made of jelly laces.

“That’s my biscuit,” 

“It’s beautiful,” Mary twist slightly so she can kiss Sirius on the cheek.

“Ugh, some of us are trying to concentrate over here,” James complains across the table.

“You weren’t concentrating on the biscuits ten minutes ago,” Marlene quickly retorts and James and Lily both blush a little.

“Neither were you,” Lily chucks a smartie at her, and then raises a protective arm around her half decorated biscuit to stop it from being damaged as Marlene retaliates.

Some time later, when all of the biscuits are mostly decorated and Mary’s put the biscuits for Anna in a special container, they’re all sat squished around the sofa. The biscuits have been piled up onto a plate but no one’s too interested in eating them. They’d all filled up on icing and decorations. Lily refills everyone's glasses with eggnog and they toast to Christmas and biscuits.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @[willsdarcy](https://willsdarcy.tumblr.com)


End file.
